


Blackheart Household (Nimona)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nimona fanfiction. After the book of Nimona the know villain turned hero, Ballister Blackheart and pretty boy hero Ambrosius Goldenloin start their life as a pair when someone short and shape shifting shows up. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackheart Household (Nimona)

-I do not own Nimona or the right to her ect.-  
"It's still dark out leave me alone." Ballister rolled over exhausted.  
"It's Christmas, now get up!" Ambrosius gave his lover a another rough shake.  
Maybe if Ballister just ignores the irritating blond it would get tired and leave him be.  
"Lets go!" Ambrosius huffed as he heaved Ballister out of the bed.  
If Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding wanted to stay in bed all day he would not be receiving his wish. The small of the two climbed out of bed and grabbed of his thickest, most glamorous magazines and rolled it up. Ballister was spelling on his chest luckily. That left him wide open for Ambrosius's plan of attack. With the speed of lightning he gave Ballister a rough squat on the arse.  
A loud scream could be heard from a mile away. Dropping the wepon Ambrosius ran for it. His other half jumped out of the bed and gave chase.  
"When I catch you I'll-!"  
Ambrosius could hear Ballister's heavy steps treading after him.  
Taking a turn just a bit to sharp the blond flew out of the hall and went sliding over wooden floor. Poor fellow ended up crashing into the tree that they had set up in the middle of the room (much to Ballister's annoyance).  
When The grim man stepped into the living area all he saw was Ambrosius tangled into the tree laying on the kitchen floor. Some how he had enough force to mange to make it into the kitchen with the tree.  
Popping his jaw and counting back from ten Ballister decided that 'beat down' was not worth it this morning. He was far to tired.  
"...I will get the broom." Ballister scowled knowing that he would not be getting anymore sleep this morning.  
Xxx  
"I just waxed that floor."  
"I know... would explain why I slid right across it." Ambrosius remarked frowning as they were picking threw the tree branches trying to salvage the unbroken ornaments.  
"I don't see why we can't just toss it all and buy new things next year."  
As a response Ambrosius snapped off a small branch and bent it back and snapped it on Ballister's behind while he wasn't looking. With a jump he sprung forward holding his sore backside yelling obscene words that would make even a sailor faint.  
"Your really starting to get on my nerves! And give me that!" He snatched the branch out of the others hand.  
"Your just cranky because I wouldn't let you-"  
"That is not why I am upset!" He blushes darkly.  
Thinking back to the night before things has gotten a little to hot between them.  
"Besides," Ballister goes on, "I told you I would wait until your ready to do... That."  
The tops of Ballister's ears were starting to turn pink.  
The rest of the day went along with much boredom. At a certain point Ballister found himself stuck in the middle of the tradition of the seasonal gift givings.  
"Open it!" Ambrosius cheered.  
"Fine, fine."  
Ambrosius wiggled in his seat as his boyfriend undid the gifts bow. Ballister ripped off the paper and opened the box up.  
"...Ambrosius I am NOT wearing this."  
"Oh come on you'll look great in it."  
Ballister pulled it out. Holding up the speedo he frowned.  
"No. Not happening."  
"Don't make me do the eyes. I swear to god I will cry if you don't wear it."  
"I am a grown man I am not going to put on a... Swimming thong."  
"But you said we need to get exercise and that swim therapy would be good for us."  
Between all of the chaos and being in the hospital and then coming home still soar and beaten there wasn't much they could do for exercise. They were told by the doctor to rest and if they felt that they wanted to get some movement in swimming would be a good way. Like old people.  
Ambrosious crossed him arms sitting back and giving him the puppy eyes. The pouty lip. And the single tear drop.  
"I am not wearing this to the pool."  
"But if you don't we won't match." The blond wiggled his brows up and down.  
"Oh god please say you didn't."  
"Oh but I did."  
Ballister felt lucky that Nimona was currently in the kitchen stuffing her face with pizza and was not in the newly deemed 'living room' to witness his horrifying reveling gift. After stuffing it back into its box he handed Ambrosius a gift to quiet him down.  
"Nimona! Time for presents." Ballister called out.  
She came running as soon as she heard her name.  
Xxx  
"Sometimes I still hate you."  
"I love you too." Ambrosious hung onto Ballister's good arm as the stood by the pools edge.  
"At least try to look happy. This will be fun." Bouncing a little where he stood the blond smiled.  
"Remind me to blow this place up..."  
"I though you weren't evil anymore. And even when you were you didn't seem to like to cause physical destruction."  
"Your right but if I get rid of this indoor pool it gives me till summer to find a way to convince you that man thongs are not the way to go."  
Ambrosius slides a quick finger down Ballister's side and into the hem of his speedo and snaps it. This action only made the dark knight grind his teeth in frustration.  
"Man thongs are the way to go. You know why?"  
"Why? Because you like emphasizing your-"  
"No that is not why Ballister. And I do not 'emphasize' 'it'."  
"Then why do you wear such a big codpiece?"  
Ambrosius glared at him.  
"Your just jealous because Im bigger."  
"Two things Ambrosius, one, I wouldn't know because SOMEONE won't even let me see his, and two, there is no way that you are bigger."  
Most intimate activites held between the two were only done so in the dark. It was Ambrosius's rule and Ballister suspected that it was because his lover was smaller. They would often try to feel and grab but everything felt close enough that if they wanted to really know who was more man they would need a ruler.  
Not wanting to lose the never winning war each man spent the rest of the day trying to sneak peeks at the other, trying to determine who was the 'bigger' man. Swimming laps they would each to spy on the other as they went by, or floating on the pools surface while they were on their backs. In the locker room. They even found each other trying to get a look into one an others changing stall.  
Xxx  
"You two are doing what now?" Nimona asked as their started arguing about it again in the kitchen.  
"Nothing!" They both yelled.  
"It is something gay?" She asked.  
"That is it. We are not ordering pizza." Ballister said.  
"What!? No come on!" Nimona flopped down on the kitchen table and started to act as if she were dying.  
"I can't g-go on." She even let out a fake cough.  
"No pizza." Ballister stormed out of the room.  
"...Don't worry we will get pizza." Ambrosius was not very found of the girl but she was important to Ballister.  
So that meant he would try to make her important to him as well. They had a love hate relationship at this point. Often playing little pranks on Ballister together. And on each other.  
Ignoring Ballister, Ambrosius ordered a pizza for dinner. It was only a few days after Christmas and they lived out in the middle of nowhere so he had to account for at least a half way decent tip. Soon enough the door bell rang.  
"I smell meat!" Nimona ripped the box out of the pizza boys hands and ran off with it while Ambrosius stood there money in hand.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra ten.  
"For your trouble." Ambrosius gave it the pizza boy who was looking less than enthusiastic.  
A sound similar to a glass breaking could be heard inside.  
"NimoNA!"  
Sitting in his room Ballister could here a lecture break out about not breaking things in the house and being more careful. All this coming from the man that trashed the tree. But still. It was nice to not be alone. Thinking about the blond knight and shape shifter... made him smile. His family was small and broken. But he loved it. Grinning he got up to go join in all the argument. But not be for making his signature frown. It just wasn't home with out his grumpy attitude, even during their happy holidays.

Extra:  
He was standing in the aquarium, staring up at the big blue glass wall as a shark swam by.  
"Wait, these are the tropical fish they don't keep sharks in this tank..." His brows frowed together.  
Suddenly the shark stopped in front of them. Sharks don't do that. It swung its body around, the sharks nose pointed right at him.  
"No..." Ballister took a breath in.  
"I'M A SHARK!" It screamed under the water.


End file.
